Daphne Blake
Daphne Blake is a Character in Scooby Doo Daphne played Ashley Spinelli in Recess (Luke Yannuzzi Style) She is TJ's friend. Daphne from A Pup Named Scooby Doo played Nancy Suzi Fish in SunBob ShimmerPants Daphne is one of the gang of bikini bottom Daphne from A Pup Named Scooby Doo played Sunset Shimmer in My Little Kirbys: Puff Balls and Rainbow Rocks She is a heroine. Daphne played Snow White in Daphne White and the Seven Pets She is a princess. Daphne played Tracy in Artemis & Friends Season 10 She is a recurring role. Daphne from The New York City 1 and 2 played Princess Mindy in The DennisBob MenacePants Movie Daphne played Lita/Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) and Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) (VIZ) She is a Sailor Scout. Daphne played Misty in Pokemon (160Movies Human Style) She is a Gym Leader. Daphne Played Michelle In Sailor Ariel She is a Sailor Scout Voice Actors: #Stefanianna Christopherson (1969-1970) - English #Heather North (1970–1986, 1997, 2002–2003) #Kellie Martin (1988-1991) - English #Mary Kay Bergman (1998-2000) - English #Grey DeLisle (2000-present) - English #Sarah Michelle Gellar (Live-Action Films) - English #Kate Melton (Television Live Action Films) - English #Silvia Cabrera - Spanish #Jasmine Laurenti - Italian #Olga Golovanov - Russian #Hadar Shahaf - Hebrew Portrayals: * In Chip-ChipMunk, Where Are You! she is played by Mrs. Brisby. * In Winnie the Pooh, Where Are You! she is played by Zoe Drake. * In Ash Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Kim Possible. * In Tom Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Serena. * In Tramp Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Ariel. * In Tod Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Melody. * In Alvin Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Serena/Sailor Moon. * In Simba Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Mira Nova. * In Basil Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Daisy. * In Mickey Mouse, Where Are You! she is played by Lita/Sailor Jupiter. * In Courage Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Jasmine. * In Surly Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Mulan. * In Pongo Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Moana. * In Scooby Doo spoof for Chris2015 she is played by Sawyer. * In Scooby Doo spoof for 1961Movies she is played by Wendy. * In Danny Doo, Where Are You! She is Played by Misty. * In Krypto Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Rini/Sailor Mini Moon. * In Scooby Doo spoof for 1986Movies she is Played by Mina/Sailor Venus. * In Scooby doo movies form chris1702 She is Played by Flynn form phineas and ferb Gallery: Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo, Where Are You.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo, Where Are You Daphne Blake in The New Scooby Doo Movies.jpg|Daphne Blake in The New Scooby Doo Movies Daphne Blake in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg|Daphne Blake in The Scooby Doo Show Daphne Blake in Dynomutt Dog Wonder.jpg|Daphne Blake in Dynomutt Dog Wonder Daphne Blake in The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show.jpg|Daphne Blake in The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show Daphne Blake in The New Scooby Doo Mysteries.jpg|Daphne Blake in The New Scooby Doo Mysteries Daphne Blake in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo.jpg|Daphne Blake in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo Daphne Blake in Johnny Bravo.jpg|Daphne Blake in Johnny Bravo Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island 2.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost Daphne Blake in The Scooby Doo Project.jpg|Daphne Blake in The Scooby Doo Project Daphne Blake in Staylongers.jpg|Daphne Blake in Staylongers Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders-0.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase Daphne Blake in What's New, Scooby Doo.jpg|Daphne Blake in What's New, Scooby-Doo? Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo Abracadabra Doo.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo Abracadabra Doo 2.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo Daphne Blake in Lego Scooby-Doo Haunted Hollywood.jpg|Daphne Blake in Lego Scooby-Doo: Haunted Hollywood Daphne Blake in Scooby-Doo Shaggy's Showdown.jpg|Daphne Blake in Scooby-Doo!: Shaggy's Showdown Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-505.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-506.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-507.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-508.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-509.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-510.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-511.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-512.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-513.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-514.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-515.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-526.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-527.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-528.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-529.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-530.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-531.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-532.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-533.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-906.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-907.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-908.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-922.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-923.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-924.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-925.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-954.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-955.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-956.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-957.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-958.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-971.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-972.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-973.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-974.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-975.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1017.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1018.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1019.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1020.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1021.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1022.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1023.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1024.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1025.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1026.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1027.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1028.jpg Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.34.25.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.34.23.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.34.24.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.30.18.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.32.17.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.34.19.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.30.37.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.30.40.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.30.23.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.30.16.png Screenshot 2016-01-16 09.35.02.png Aloha-scooby-doo-cast-241714305.jpg Sailor Scouts Daphne and Nani.jpg|Daphne Blake as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Johnny Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Whats new scooby doo vol 37 260204 57460.jpg Princess Daphne gets ready..jpg 488563-18116-clp-212.jpg Princess Daphne Blake goes surfing..jpg Daphne blake bikini by kingdomdeath23-db0simv.png Princess Daphne surfs..jpg Princess Daphne gets attacked by a sea monster..jpg Episode 09 She Sees Sea Monster at the Seashore 2.png Episode 09 She Sees Sea Monster at the Seashore 3.png Episode 09 She Sees Sea Monster at the Seashore 10.png 09 She Sees Sea Monster at the Seashore 4.png 09 She Sees Sea Monster at the Seashore 5.png 09 She Sees Sea Monster at the Seashore 6.png 09 She Sees Sea Monster at the Seashore 7.png 09 She Sees Sea Monster at the Seashore 8.png 28909f2bd771106bf46ae1ebe3d7374e.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-06-25-04h47m09s172.png Banner 577.jpg Daphne blake bikini by squishgir1-dalzu0r.jpg The Cowabunga Carlyle unmasked.png Daphne surfs past the local surfer..jpg 32b39068bc1431ac2482bac664d5720a--scooby-doo-cartoons.jpg Daphne meets a local surfer..jpg Vlcsnap-2011-05-16-16h59m29s125.png 4cc65a55b11cb1ae5a69178b0c7b42cf.jpg 71-nIxdVQ8L. SL256 .png Me as daphne blake 5 by h2olga362-d8wvnbt.png Daphne Surf 13.jpg Me as daphne blake 3 by h2olga362-d8wdq3s.png Me as daphne blake 7 by h2olga362-d8wvnp1.png Me as daphne blake by h2olga362-d8wdnzw.png Me as daphne blake 6 by h2olga362-d8wvnic.png Me as daphne blake 4 by h2olga362-d8wvn42.png Me as daphne blake 2 by h2olga362-d8wdofm.png The Sea Monster chases Daphne..jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-3868.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-3869.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-3870.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-3871.jpg Daphne (dressed as Belle) in The West Wing (5).png|Daphne Blake in Miraculous: The Movie Beast leaving Daphne out of the castle (2).png Daphne Blake a.k.a Belle in grand foyer(2).png|Daphne shining and lighting up on a God Daphne Blake dressed as Belle.png|Daphne Blake dressed as Belle Category:Scooby Doo Characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Be Cool Scooby-Doo! Characters Category:Big Characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Johnny Bravo Characters Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Girlfriends Category:Smart Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Tomboys Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:A Pup Named Scooby Doo characters Category:Pre-Teens Category:Wives Category:Wifes Category:Damsels in Distress